Godreth Foxe
Gabriolis Nerrithian. : My Name: I was born as Gabríolis Nerrithían, but people more commonly know me under the name Godreth Foxe. : My Role and Role Play: I am the Mercenary within the Scifi Role play: When Night Falls. and was hired for my knowledge of the Elder Planet and the city. : My Gender and Age: I am male and I count 24 E.C. (Elder Cycles). Appearance : Most often you’ll find me dressed to the occasion, I buy what I need and dump what I do not. Despite what you might think of me because of my job, I am no barbarian and I do take pride in not being smelly or dirty. Being either one of those has no value in landing me a job. Cologne however, I’ll admit that stuff gets me hooked from time to time… : As for my style, I’m not really your tidy suit and tie kind of guy, I prefer clothes with a bit more of a rugged or worn down edge. Not to sound vain but they match my hair, which you’ve probably already guessed has been cut by my own hand. ‘Yes, I literally cut it with my fingers, happy?’ My hair doesnt particularly have a set color, there's streaks of brown, blond and red, giving it more of a copper glow. Because my eyes are a light shade of blue, -which really isn’t such a big deal on the Elder planet but apparently stands out everywhere else,- I usually wear shades. Piercings and tattoo’s have never really been much of an issue with me, during my time on Ignis I got two hip piercings for a job and I’ve never pulled them out since. In fact, I’ve even gotten a lower lip piercing and a tattoo on my left shoulder blade as well. : Sports are overrated, yes I admit that I’ve got a toned body but I do not go around lifting weights all the time. It’s probably more job related, or at least genetic. As does the latter count for my height, I stand 6’3 feet tall. : More referances to appearance and attributes can be found amongst the pictures below. : Godreth has an inverted triangle shaped face, thin almond shaped eyes an a trapezoid shaped body. : : : Lithilliumn02.png CComicGod zps1960292b.png Godreth3 zpsaa42b8ca.png God-gr-03.png Godreth HG - 2.png Godreth dw.png|Godreth drawing Godrethdwscrap.png God - Demobaza3.png God - Demobaza2.png God - Demobaza1.png God-pants.jpg Trapezium.gif Sunglasses.png Necklace.png Engraved Colt.png God - Demobaza3.png God - Demobaza2.png God - Demobaza1.png Face-Shapes2.jpg Personality : As for my personality; I have a laid back, lazy attitude and might appear somewhat sarcastic at times, or most... of the time. It’s probably wisest not to take me serious at all. Perhaps the smartest bloke around, then again everyone has their own skills. Fortunately I’m pretty fast reacting to different situations and even if it might not be very thoughtful at times,- doing before thinking,- in my line of work I’ve found it to be pretty useful. Acting or using my looks to get what I want is a part of my job, of course it helps that I’ve yet to find anything that would embarrass me, that and I’m not particularly born scared either. : If you got any brain cells I’m warning you not to touch anyone close to me. Despite the fact I most often look indifferent or uncaring, I can be obsessively -if not aggressively- protective in my own way. Being sensitive or compassionate isn’t one of my strong suits and in a fight I’d probably be the first one to take a swing at people. Luckily for them I don’t often get serious enough to bother. There is one thing I'll never ever do; I don't take orders from anyone. For some reason I love taunting people, just the look in their eyes, -questioning where you got the nerve from,- when you rub things in their faces, it really puts that beaming self-satisfied smirk on mine. : Stubborn, I’m not sure if I should name it like that, but I stay loyal to my own opinions and I’m not easily persuaded otherwise. My self-confidence is mostly mistaken for disdain or arrogance, not that I care, it has the desired effect on people. Yes, even I would admit that I’m an ass! Before you start thinking I have this most perfect and happy past to blame,- if not the glorious Elder planet,- I’m actually proud of where I come from. Perhaps I’m just twisted by default. : One thing I try to avoid is picking sides, you've got to keep your options open if you want to stay alive. Which is in contrast to the proven fact I have a habit of ignoring personal safety, so I’m not particularly the safest person to be around. To throw out a saying; "If you want something, dare to do something." When it comes to helping people, I’d help you even though I’d probably rant about you how stupid you are while doing it. It’s not that I do not care about anyone besides myself, it’s just easier not to. Getting emotionally involved with people is a clear violation of one of my rules; Don’t get close to people acquainted to your job. It makes saying goodbye harder… when they die and it might be a hard concept for you to grasp, but people die. Lastly, running out of cigarette’s get’s me… really cranky. : Biography : The Elder Planet, paradise of the universe. I would not exactly say that I was fortunate being born there, but in all it really isn’t as bad as most people make it sound. My mother was a waitress, she worked at a bar near the space-docks and it was there that she met my father, a traveling mercenary at that time. Not that he is of any importance for the man left long before I was born. To make a long story short; they met, they fucked, he left, she got me, the Elder planet never stopped spinning. : Despite the fact the city is most likely the most prosperous place within the universe -or maybe not so much- my mother had a decent income so we did not go hungry and I did not had to walk around in my birth-suit. Not to sound fancy or arrogant but I was homeschooled even. Say that within the city and people would think you were raised by the gods themselves. Of course I never told them it was my own mother who taught me… In all life was pretty much fun and games until I reached the age of ten, it was then that my mother fell ill. Some sort of lung disease that got worse because of the planets climate, reducing her lung capacity to the point where she would be out of breath by merely getting out of bed. I taught myself the art of stealing and deceiving in order to be able to provide for us. And I got real good at it too, if you do not mind me bragging. : Somewhere along the lines I met Radohn, a rather overbearing man that always reminded me more of an earthly bear than an actual human. He saved my ass after I got caught by some alliance soldiers while trying to steal their wallets. You should have seen their faces as Radohn pretty much bullied them into believing that I had found the item on the ground, that it was preposterous of them to think that I as his son, would even consider stealing anything. It wasn’t long before I learned that -even though his wife left him- Radohn had cubs ''of his own, three boys and a girl named Rayell (13), Raicker (10), Rehmi (3) and Raven (8). We would most often team up together to steal from whomever got in our way. Whenever I didn’t have enough money or food they would share, and sharing really is an unfamiliar concept when you’re taught by the rules of the city that you must take or work for what you want. : My mother passed away when I was thirteen and I was lucky enough to officially enrol as a member of the Radohn household. Abandoning my real name for safe keepings -since one can never be too careful- I went from Gabríolis Nerrithían to Godreth Foxe. We weren’t with just the five of us for long, Radohn had a habit of surpassing his harsh exterior and cared for more kids than he probably should have. Nevertheless he was the ''godfather ''and we would abide his wishes. Thus our mob was born. We found an empty garage and used it -more or less- as our headquarters, thriving on Radohn’s motto that ‘working together was safer than working alone’ we managed to make quite thename for ourselves. Over the next six years I filled my role as one of the four pillars under our Godfather, taking care of the protection and income of our organization along with Rayell. Most often we would sell ourselves as mercenary’s. Raiker and Ravin on the other hand took the role of teachers and caretakers. Rehmi,- being too young for either,- was usually never far off. : I am aware that it was originally Radohn’s dream to start a school but many dreams are caught short within the city. What we did create was a safe-haven for those who needed it, a sanctuary that provided protection, a friendly face and even a bit of education. When you can give that much, it really doesn’t matter to people where you get your money from. : Shortly after I turned nineteen, I got the opportunity to accept some jobs as a mercenary on Terra, one of the other planets. It isn’t often that one gets a chance to leave the Elder Planet and the money was good so we did not do much debating on whether or not I should go. From that point on I traveled anywhere I could, sending a portion of my money back to Radohn whenever I finished a job. It’s been about four years by now and I’ve learned a lot of new things about being a mercenary, the worlds and their inhabitants, but most of all about the corrupted alliance. Here I thought I was master of deceit… Secrets : A few months back I managed to obtain -perhaps might have stolen- an old -more likely ancient- gun. A silver, engraved, automatic colt type to be more precise, and it has proven to be a most faithful ally of mine on several occasions. Next to the colt I also carry a shotgun, just to pack a bit more of a punch. It has two sawed-off barrels with a top loading cartridge that provides one with at least twenty rounds of serious damage. Oh, and before I forget, I also keep a small knife in my ''panties', ''or anywhere it fits really. One last item I would never leave home without is a necklace that used to belong to my mother before she passed away. From it hangs a dark-red, near transparent stone that originates from Ignis. : As far as I know I do not have any allergies or weird diseases. I’m not too fond of sterile places though, hospitals and labs give me the creeps, call it a childhood trauma if you wish. In relationships I’m not one to go ‘steady’ simply because I won’t be around long enough to make it work. My Preference? I’m really not all that picky and I’d flirt or share my bed with just about anyone for my own amusement. Male, female. Hey, I’d even sweet-talk your pet if I feel like it. : Random Introduction sample Godreth tried to blink the steam from his eyes as it clouded the narrow cabin. Small drops of water fanned out as they tapped against the glass door, they made a soothing sound that echoed through the room. He rolled his aching shoulder blades, he was sore and tired for he had worked a double shift through most of the night. It had been worth it though, his wallet felt satisfyingly heavy. Although he knew his body could use some rest, sleep was something that had not yet crossed his mind. The thought of spending some coins on a decent cup of coffee had awakened an uncontrollable urge he could not ignore. "G*ddamn it...!" If it had not been obvious before, there was no escaping it now, but Godreth wasn’t a religious man and he made no attempt to try and hide it either. While cursing loudly he grabbed for the nearest shower handle and gave it a vicious twist. The previous stream of warm water had been replaced with what Godreth could only describe as something below freezing. Of course the old man had warned him that hot water was scarce, but he had not been standing there that long, had he? Frowning over the thought he reached for his towel and wrapped it around his waist before making his way towards the mirror. Once shaved, brushed, combed and clothed he took all he needed, -ignored all that he did not,- and stuffed it into his backpack. It was one of his rules to never to stick around for too long, one that had started seeping the past few years. He snatched a package of cigarettes from the table and stuck one between his lips as he made his way towards the door. A hum escaped his him as he stepped outside, a sound which he wasn’t even aware of making. The majority of the street was covered in shadows, indicating that it was still early in the morning. With the leather backpack casually thrown over his left shoulder, a cup of black hot liquid, -he had bought two corners back,- safely locked in his right hand he took his time to look out over the port. His good mood had received a low blow from the price of his ''coffee, a price that had cost him a great deal of his wage. Fresh consumables seemed to be reserved for the rich, today even more so than then last week. Leaning back against one of the crate, that conveniently found itself behind him, he took a small sip and cringed almost immediately. He would be lying if he said it was the worst, but it wasn’t exactly the best coffee concoction he had ever tasted. ‘Young mister Foxe, you’re around earlier than usual. Looking for a job?’ Godreth had been too far lost in his own thoughts that he had not noticed the sturdy man that took place next to him. With his hair messy and covering most of his face, tinted spectacles pushed far up the bridge of his nose and the fur rim of his jacked pulled up high, it was a miracle that the man had even managed recognize him. Once more Godreth placed the cup against his lips and he took another sip before diverting his attention back to the other. “A ship actually.” He replied truthfully. ’Aren’t we all lad?’ Came the reply and a pat on the shoulder. Godreth didn’t like pat’s on the shoulder and in any other case he would have returned the favor with some extra force, but the man was already moving away again and he was too lazy to follow. 'You should try some protein bars instead of drinking mud and eating cigarettes.’ ''The elder man grinned broadly at him before disappearing around a corner. Godreth locked his jaw, the man had been right, he had been chewing on the end of his cigarette. No wonder his coffee had tasted horrible. With a sigh he pulled the object from between his lips and stuck it behind his ear. Today promised to be one hell of a day, it almost made him regret not having chosen to curl up in a bed and stay oblivious to the rest of the world. Almost… With some effort he pushed himself away from the ''comfy crate and he made his way towards the docked spaceships. From experience he knew not to look at the expensive ones, they either belonged to the wealthy or they were stolen. He didn’t want the ones that looked ready to fall apart either. No, he needed something in between.